Current porous synthetic hydrogels used as such healing agents are produced by methods that require toxic removal of porogens to form pores, or degradation of encapsulated microparticles, which requires these constructs to be either cast ex vivo, preventing them from seamlessly integrating with the surrounding tissue like an injectable biomaterial or requires long-term in vivo development to resolve the porous structure.